


You Are My Sunshine

by TinyDragonSnake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also Emma is an angel, And Adrien likes listening, And Plagg loves her, F/M, Fluff, Marinette likes singing to babies, does this count as a song fic?, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a nice lovely weekend afternoon, and Adrien finds his beloved wife spending time with their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So much cute

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Adrien had always loved his wife's singing voice. He loved her voice in general, if he wanted to be absolutely honest with himself. But right now, her voice wasn't speaking to him. Marinette was seated in the rocking chair in the center off the nursery, perfectly settled in the sunlight. In her arms was their beautiful daughter, Emma, sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. Plagg was nestled in her soft black hair as if he belonged there. Tikki flitted up to rest on Adrien's shoulder, her head leaning against his.

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt that I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head, and I cried_

No one spoke, simply letting Marinette's voice carry around the room. That verse always got to Adrien. It had honestly been the worst night of their lives. Emma had been sleeping in her bed across the hall, and they were curled up in theirs. And somehow, someone broke in. Someone stole their baby girl, their kitten, their angel. God knows what would have happened to her if Marinette hadn't woken up to check on her. The shriek of terror she had let out still haunts his dreams. They had swiftly taken care of her kidnapper (a girl that was jealous Marinette had a baby with Adrien) and they still hadn't let Emma out of either of their sights.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Plagg stirred then, blinking his vibrant green eyes before looking at Adrien. He smiled at his chosen before nuzzling back into his little nest on Emma's head. His tail flickered up once, twice, bidding Tikki join him. The little spotted kwami simply giggled, silently, and joined her other half. The action caught Marinette's attention, and she looked up from Emma to look at her husband. Adrien gave her a small wave and moved to join her.

_I'll always love you and make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me to love another_

_You'll regret it all one day_

The thinly veiled half threat made him smile. Why would he leave her for another? It was preposterous! He chased her since the day they met years ago. Marinette was the love of his life, he had no reason to want someone else. Of course he'd regret leaving her for someone else. _Such a sweet song, who the hell wrote that one creepy verse?_ , he wondered.

_You are my sunshines, my only sunshines_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know, my dears, how much I love you_

Adrien moved to stand behind the chair now. His arms wrapped around the back, resting on Marinette's delicately. He leaned over slightly, looking at Emma's peaceful face. If nothing else, she reminded him so much of her mother, even if she had his electric green eyes. He smiled. Emma was safe now, she'd always be safe. Nothing would take her from them. Not if they had a say in it, that was.

Plagg and Tikki's heads lazily rose up, gazing at their chosen. They were a happy little family. No akumas, hardly any need for Ladybug and Chat Noir anymore. It wouldn't last forever, they knew, but for now, they just wanted to enjoy the sweet peace of the world around them. When they started singing along, their voices melding and floating along with Adrien's and Marinette's, Emma squirmed around and let out a soft yawn. Her large green eyes stared at her family and a smile broke out across the baby's face. She giggled and reached up to her mother, who's giggle reverberated with the little lullaby song. Adrien held up a hand and grinned when Emma grabbed his finger close.

" _Please don't take my sunshine away_ ," The words reached Emma's ears. She squealed and squirmed happily, causing her parents to laugh at her little action. She squeezed Adrien's finger a bit tighter, and Marinette held her closer. The sun started setting, and the dark haired woman stood to carry her baby off to the next room. Her husband and their kwamis followed, eager to relax with the little kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ending is cheesy (but kinda cute)


End file.
